


Work Out Partners

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Time Alone, bench pressing, work outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The inn they're currently residing doesn't have the workout equipment Gladio needs, so he asks Ignis for a favour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, whoop. Inspired by [Hya](https://twitter.com/HyacinthAtropa) over on twitter. A great Gladnis artist– seriously, go check her out.
> 
> Also, something wonderful has happened recently. Go to my tumblr to see the update in the sidebar. Aaaah, I'm so excited!!

     “Dammit.” Gladio bit down on his thumb nail, hand on his hip as he swayed back and forth, looking between two machines. 

     Ignis raised his brows before turning to look over to his friend. “Something wrong, Gladio?”

     “They don’t have any weights down here.” Gladio drew his hand away and counted all the equipment. He shook his head. “Tonnes of cardio and leg equipment, but nothing for arms. Or at least very little.” He muttered the last bit to himself and then covered his mouth.

Ignis pulled his gym bag onto his shoulder, canting his head to one side as he watched Gladio deliberate his options. There was then a visible wave of realisation that overtook Gladio’s face. He slowly pulled his hand away, eyes widening slightly as he looked over towards his companion. _Uh-oh_ , Ignis’ mind warned. Gladio brought his hands together before tipping them towards Ignis.

     “Iggy. I need a favour.” When Ignis sighed, Gladio took a step forward. “Four reps, _max_! And maybe one set of squats. That’s it.” Gladio gave a slight shake of his head, hands opening out as he stood up straighter. “And it’s only a set of three.”

Ignis met Gladio’s eyes, briefly deliberating before holding up a hand, silently instructing Gladio to wait where he was. Gladio pumped his fist backwards before walking over to pull one of the benches away from the wall. Ignis changed into his gym clothes, shaking his head at was about to transpire. A part of him wondered if Prompto would run down just in time to take pictures. He chuckled and folded his clothes before slipping them in his gym bag. He wouldn’t be surprised. He placed his bag in the locker and closed it up. Now clad in his workout clothes, Ignis dusted his hands together as he exited out of the locker room. He looked around for Gladio, and when their eyes met, Ignis opened out his arms. Gladio gave a relieved sigh.

     “I owe you,” Gladio said when Ignis walked closer.

     “You do, but we’ll discuss the terms later.”

     Gladio chuckled. “Always a business man. Here, lemme get settled.”

Gladio stood at the foot of the bench, hiked up his sweatpants, and sat down. He let his legs settle on either side of the bench before leaning back to make himself comfortable. Ignis walked to stand at Gladio’s head, watching as the taller male adjusted on the bench. Gladio tipped his gaze over towards Ignis before flashing a smile. Ignis gave a more reserved smile in return and moved closer. Gladio’s left hand curled around Ignis’ right thigh. Ignis shudder under the familiar touch and turned to stand with his right side towards Gladio. “Lean to the side,” Gladio instructed. “Careful, careful,” he muttered in a soothing tone as Ignis leaned over to his right. Gladio’s right palm went against Ignis’ ribs. When he had a grip, he pushed Ignis up in the air, holding the advisor perfectly perpendicular to his body.

Ignis pushed up his glasses with one hand, feeling only the slightest bit nervous only because this was unfamiliar to him. He trusted Gladio to be careful when holding him, which was honestly the only reason he was agreeing to this in the first place. He let his left hand rest on his thigh. His right hand was used to prop his head up. He stared out to the rest of the gym and saw that, sure enough, there weren’t any barbells or curl machines anywhere to be found. Ignis let out a little “Hm” but otherwise gave no other reaction to the realisation. The first dip made him wobble a little bit, but Gladio pulled Ignis down to his chest, sorting his right hand before pushing Ignis back up into the air.

     “You alright, Iggy?” Gladio asked, voice slightly tight with effort as he focused on his exercise. 

     Ignis moved his hand away from his face, ducking his head down to look at Gladio. He hummed positively. “I’m fine. A little shaky.”

     Gladio gave a breathy chuckle. “Hey, I’m tryin’, alright?”

     “I know, I know.” Ignis closed his eyes and balanced his head once again.

There was a long stretch of silence filled with Gladio’s soft groans. The up and down lifts reminded Ignis of being out on the ocean in a small boat. The waves lifted his body in a similar rhythm; even the slight rocking was comforting. He gave out a long sigh, a hum exiting him to further emphasise his comfort. Gladio’s hand was between Ignis’ thighs, gripping onto the right leg; the fingers of his other hand were pressed against Ignis’ back, his thumb fixed against Ignis’ ribs. Gladio’s strength was impressive, honestly. Once he found his rhythm, he was handling Ignis with ease, and Ignis was beyond amazed at what the other male was capable of. Ignis opened his eyes briefly, side glancing over towards the open doors near the staircase. A part of him wished Prompto would come down and take a photo. He could only wonder how he looked right now.

He closed his eyes again, enjoying the steady lifts and falls from Gladio. Ignis moved his hand to his stomach, feeling it dip and sway in a way that was unmistakable from enjoyment. Hm, well then. When Gladio spoke again, Ignis slowly opened his eyes.

     “You look pretty comfortable up there.”

     “Well, you’re to credit for that, aren’t you?” Ignis replied coolly. 

Gladio gave a short huff of a laugh and then gently began Ignis’ descent. When Ignis was on his feet, he paused when he felt Gladio’s hand slide up his thigh. Gladio sat up and wrapped his arm around Ignis’ waist, smirking up at him. Ignis moved his hand towards Gladio’s back, rubbing between his shoulder blades. Gladio was radiating heat, even from his brief work out. He wasn’t sweating, not yet, but it was evident that his body was warming up.

     “Ready for the lifts?” Gladio asked gently. 

     “Actually, Gladio,” Ignis turned more towards Gladio, running his free hand under Gladio’s chin. “I’ve an idea.”

     “I think I might like this idea.”

     “Perhaps. It’s just a slight… amendment to your exercise routine.” Ignis let his hand fall away and then began stepping away from Gladio.

     Gladio chuckled and kicked his right leg over the bench, soon coming to stand up. “Mind showing me the steps?”

     “I think you’ll find the ‘steps’ are more familiar to you than you think.” 

Ignis smirked and led Gladio back into the locker rooms, away from anyone that might come down into the gym. Once they were in the locker rooms, Gladio brought his hands to Ignis’ waist, turning the advisor and pushing him against the wall. Those strong, sure hands slid up Ignis’ slides and up Ignis’ arms, which he then pinned against the wall above Ignis’ head with just one of his hands.

     “I think you’ve got it,” Ignis muttered in a low breath, watching Gladio with hooded eyes.

     “What can I say? I’m a natural,” Gladio replied, his voice a sensual rumble of words.

Ignis closed his eyes when he felt Gladio’s lips against his own. He arched up into Gladio when he felt a large hand against his lower back, fingers dipping down under the waistband of his sweatpants. Ignis’ head leaned against the wall. He shuddered out a sigh as Gladio mouthed and bit against his neck. As far as work outs went, this was Ignis’ favourite way to warm up, especially with someone as practiced and focused as Gladio.


End file.
